I'm Cold on this Sunny Morning (Life is Strange FanFic) GrahamScott
by Drawing-By-Day
Summary: Warren is cold. Nathan wants some sleep. What a perfect combination... [GrahamScott Warning]


**Well….while I make my actual upcoming fanfiction, here is a really short one to satisfy all our GrahamScott needs…so yeah [Obvious GrahamScott]**

* * *

The sun was beginning to shine as brightly as ever at 6:00 in the morning on a typical Saturday. The feeling of the bed sheets covering his body made him feel warm, but not warm enough. The sound of birds singing created an ideal atmosphere need for a morning like today, but it still wasn't enough. Warren needed something else to comfort him, to keep him warm. Warren needed Nathan Prescott.

Warren shivered in his bed, trying to find the most comfortable position to hopefully get more sleep. He did his best to conceal himself in the thick blanket around him, but it was still no use.

"Where are you, Nathan?" he whispered.

Still shivering, he got out of bed, running his hands through his already messy hair, and walked over to his desk, where he finds his phone. Picking it up, he unlocked it and began messaging Nathan, walking back to his bed before he froze to death.

Warren: "Nathan."

Warren: "Nathan, are you there?"

Warren: "…"

Warren: "Nathan? I need you?"

Warren: "…"

Nathan: "Why?"

Warren: "I'm cold."

Nathan: "Just get another blanket somewhere. I'm trying to fucking sleep."

Warren: "But only you can get me warm. So please come over here."

Warren: "…"

Nathan: "Go to fucking sleep! It's 6:00."

Warren: "Plz."

Nathan: "No."

Warren: "Naaattthhhhaaannnn."

Nathan: "NO!"

Warren: "But I'm shivering like crazy. Don't you care?"

Nathan: "Not right now."

Warren: ":("

Warren: "Nobody cares about me anymore. :'("

Warren: "I want to cry now."

Warren: "I'm just going to freeze up alone."

Nathan: "Fine. But I better get something in return."

Warren: "Alloooonnee."

Nathan: "I'm coming. Shut the fuck up."

Warren placed his phone on his bedside table, smiling. He enjoyed annoying Nathan, in a good way of course. He wrapped his blanket around him again like a cocoon. He thought about grabbing his phone again and demanding Nathan to hurry up to his room when he heard the door open suddenly.

Warren looked over and saw a tired and slightly irritated Nathan, only in his dark red sweatpants, entering. He closed the door and walked towards the bed. Warren opened up his blanket and Nathan got in. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Nathan's body, absorbing his body heat and placing his head on his shoulder.

"Wow," exclaimed Nathan quietly. "You really are freezing, aren't you?"

He wrapped his arms around Warren and rubbed his back slowly. The feeling of Nathan being there made Warren feel happy inside. He would finally be able to get more sleep now and cuddle next to the person who made it possible. He began closing his eyes and drifting away when Nathan stopped him.

"Hey," he said. "What about me getting something in return?"

Warren opened his eyes and looked at Nathan. He moved closer to his face and kissed him on the lips slowly.

"Wait a bit. I just want to enjoy you being here for a while," said Warren.

Nathan stared at him for a while, before smiling.

"Thank you, Nathan, for coming here," Warren added, the sensation of Nathan's warmth deemed it difficult to keep his eyes open.

Nathan kissed Warren back on the lips, hugging him more tightly than before.

"You're welcome, Warren," he said.

Warren couldn't think of anyone else who would get out of bed just to fulfill his wish and keep him warm. He was happy to be with someone who cared for him.

After a few minutes of cuddling each other, Warren's hug loosened a bit and soon Nathan heard him snore lightly; the sound being peaceful to listen to. Smiling to himself, he got comfortable and closed his eyes too, happy to be with the one person who needed him.

To be with this one person on this cold, sunny morning.

* * *

 **Good. Now I can breathe. That Episode 5 was heart breaking. How can anyone still be alive after experiencing that much of sadness and just…sadness? Poor Nathan. Poor Chloe. Poor Arcadia Bay.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to completing the first chapter of my new fanfiction soon…**

 **Bye now.**

 **-Day**


End file.
